This invention pertains generally to guided missiles, and particularly to apparatus and method for controlling the temperature within such missiles during flight.
It is well known in the art of guided missiles (hereinafter referred to simply as "missiles") that aerodynamically induced heating during flight may seriously reduce the performance of any known types of guidance apparatus in missiles. It is also known that the problems associated with aerodynamically induced heating are exacerbated when the barometric pressure of air within the guidance section of a missile is not adjusted with any change in altitude of a missile. Thus, as altitude increases during flight it is desirable to vent the guidance section of a missile so that the barometric pressure within the guidance section is lowered to correspond with the barometric pressure of the enveloping atmosphere. On the other hand, as altitude decreases during flight it is desirable to prevent the barometric pressure within the guidance section from being increased to correspond with the enveloping barometric pressure.
It is evident that any satisfactory method or mechanism used to control the barometric pressure within the guidance section of a missile may not detract in any way from the electrical or mechanical characteristics of any part of a missile. It follows then that care must be taken not to affect the streamlining of the missile and not to allow electromagnetic or radio frequency interference with the operation of any elements in the guidance section.